Cloak And Dagger
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson is at it again. She tempts Severus Snape in class, always trying to break his facade. Only after she reveals her body to him does he cave in. SSxOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


I was always the smart girl, I caught on quickly, and I loved all my classes. Not everyone loved me, some thought I was a little too girly for their taste, too fashion forward, but I didn't care. The class I loved the most, however, was potions, and there was only one reason for it. Snape. I had no idea why I thought he was attractive, but I did. *I think it was his eyes* I thought to myself, daydreaming in his class once again, looking at him as he grades our potions. He looked up to see me staring at him, and me blush, but instead of my normal, look away really quick, this time I continued to stare, deciding to be bold. I gave him a slight smile, and he smirked at me. I blushed again, and looked down slightly, but brought my eyes back up to meet his. His eyes then start to wander towards my chest and I knew exactly why; I was wearing my most revealing shirt in my closet, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. I decided to play with him a little.

I leaned over for some ink, getting up as I went, and bending over to show him everything. I saw his eyebrows rise followed by a smirk. As soon as class ended, I made sure I was the last one in the classroom by taking forever to make sure my quills were safely packed away, my papers neatly arranged. I walked up to his desk, leaning down towards him, to show him my cleavage. "A picture would last longer," I told him, and he looked up at my face. He stood up and walked around the desk. I walked up to him, inspired by my daydream, and pulled him down to my lips, engaging him in the best kiss I have ever had. We kissed, and it rapidly became more passionate and lustful.

He stopped the kiss, grabbing my hand and bringing me to his room. He let go of my hand, and I sat on the bed and kinked my finger, asking him to come over to me. He obliged, taking off his cloak, shirt, and pants in the process. He hopped on one foot, trying to take off his socks, and I smiled at his cuteness when flustered. I laid back as he put his hands on two sides of me, bringing his lips toward mine. I lifted my head up and kissed him, feeling him up as I do so. I could tell he was smirking into the kiss, and moved my hands to the inside of his thigh, hearing a quick intake of breath. I brought my hand further and further up, but he stopped me. "No, I'm going first," he said, and with that, he started to kiss my neck, making me moan. He then reached for his wand, flicked it, and I no longer had anything on. I shivered from the coldness, and he threw a fire on. He flicked his wand once more, and a blanket appeared next to the fire. He grabbed my hand once more, leading me to the fire. I sat down on the blanket, my legs outstreched, and he crawled toward me, stopping at my warmth. His tongue flickered, leaving me wanting more, and he obliged. Severus sticks two of his fingers into me, adding the flickering of his tongue. I threw my head back in ecstasy as he fingered me faster and faster until I released all over his fingers and face. "OOOOOhhhhh," I cried, as he continued with his pace until my walls ceased clamping onto his fingers.

Breathing heavily, I flipped him over, forcefully taking his lips.

I flickered my tonque upon his earlobe and was rewarded with a shuttering breath. I then traced kisses down his neck while my hands lingered southward until I reached my prize. I wiggled down to him and looked into his eyes as I began my ministrations. Flicking my tongue across his tip, I then engulfed my mouth around him. Never having had someone so large, I was not able to take him wholly into my mouth, so I settled on the first few inches. He doesnt seem to mind. I moved my mouth back and forth slowly and felt his hands begin to entwine themselves in my hair. I moved my hand to massage his tensing sac. He readily spurted into my mouth and I swallowed it all. I licked my lips and watched as he began to enlargen once again.

I got on my knees and walked towards him, stopping myself at his ever growing sword. I then plunged myself on top of him and rode him like there was no tomorrow, each stroke hitting my most sensitive spots. I rode him faster and faster, taking care to swivel everyonce and a while, eliciting a sensuous moan from him. My senses began to go on overboard, and soon feel myself tensing around him. He let himself go soon after, leaving the two of us breathless, a sheen of sweat making me glow.


End file.
